Boleto hacia la gloria
by EreBell
Summary: Connie era un niño a la deriva, su único consuelo era tener un nombre y un apellido, al final de su tormento cree tener una gran vida, hasta que aquella sonrisa pícara le demostrará lo equivocado que estaba.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin así como sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Ésta historia es para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro. Queda prohibida la copia o re-subida a cualquier otro sitio o plataforma sin mi consentimiento.

 **Consideraciones y advertencias:**

Descripción de actividades ilegales, **r** **ecuerden** , esto no es nada más que mera ficción, en ningún momento fomento o aliento la realización de cualquier comportamiento o actividades acá descritas.

 _Éste fanfic pertenece al concurso Attack on NO-Songfics de la página de facebook Attack on Fanfics._

Canción: Prófugos-Soda Stereo

Personaje: Connie

 **Agradecimientos a:** **MagiAllie** , que si bien no me beteó como lo hace con GaC me dio consejos para orientarme con la personalidad de Connie.

* * *

 **Boleto hacia la gloria**

El motor del deportivo negro "ronronea como un gatito", el velocímetro marca los 100 k/h, aun sentía la sensación de cosquilleo en sus manos, estaban húmedas por el sudor, aferra fuertemente el volante, el cuero con el que está recubierto cruje, pisa el acelerador, el sol quemaba sus hombros y brazos, sus labios estaban resecos al igual que aquel desierto por el que atravesaban.

Se acomoda las gafas oscuras con un lento movimiento de su mano, olfatea una vez más aquel delicioso y dulce aroma de perfume, gira su cabeza al asiento del copiloto para contemplar a su acompañante, su largo cabello castaño es una maraña alborotada por el viento, se mueve libremente en todas direcciones, como si tuviera vida propia. La chiquilla se siente observada, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos le regresa la mirada regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

—Connie, mira al frente, odiaría tener que caminar en la mitad de la nada.

Su suave voz lo sumerge en ese mundo personal donde sus pensamientos son el yugo de sus pesares, estar en esta situación le era irreal.

—

Tenía diez años cuando su madre finalmente sucumbió ante aquella enfermedad que la postró en cama por más de dos años. Ambos vivían en una pequeña ciudad que parecía olvidada por la gracia de Dios; los más afortunados podían salir y hacer su vida en la próspera ciudad vecina, mientras que, personas de su clase, apenas sobrevivían el día con migas de pan, eran unos marginados que intentaban salir adelante con lo poco que tenían y la caridad de los vecinos.

Gracias a que su madre era una hábil costurera, se hizo de muchas amigas, las cuales de vez en cuando veían por ellos, pero, en cuanto ésta murió, no hubo quien se hiciera cargo de él; su padre los había abandonado apenas nació y como desconocía la existencia de más familiares, el estado tomó su custodia para olvidarlo en el orfanato de la ciudad.

Era una institución católica, por lo que no fue raro que después de su pequeña entrevista con la madre superiora terminara parado a mitad del patio, bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol, purgando su pecado. Tan sólo era un niño que no comprendía el por qué estaba mal robar, menos cuando la razón de hacerlo casi todos los días, fue el ayudar a su madre, ese fue el menor de sus castigos y el inicio de una vida de tormento.

Un buen día estaba con la cabeza clavada en la pila bautismal, recibiendo uno de los tantos sacramentos reglamentarios, y al siguiente estaba tomando clases de catecismo para comer y beber del cuerpo y la sangre de cristo. Lo odiaba y no era porque su madre hubiera sido una blasfema, al contrario, en muchas ocasiones, cuando ésta se quebraba, hallándose sola en su habitación, la veía orar a Dios desde su escondite favorito, pese a eso, ella nunca le inculcó las formalidades religiosas y él no lo vio como una necesidad, sabía preparar sopa, cómo quitarle las manchas de suciedad a la ropa, incluso sabía la dosis correcta de los medicamentos que ésta debía tomar en las noches en las que deliraba, presa de la fiebre, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Su educación no estaba obligada, o eso era lo que él quería creer; naturalmente tenía clases, como todos los niños de su edad. De lunes a sábado, apenas iniciaba el día, era requerida su presencia en uno de los edificios contiguos, el cual fungía como escuela primaria, no sólo tenía un itinerario escolar, sino también actividades recreativas, como danza o educación física.

—¿De nuevo saltándote las clases, Springer? —Su odiosa voz le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Yo, bueno… ahm, tengo algo de fiebre, —titubea, poniendo sonrisa tonta en el rostro, observa como aquel grandulón baja de un salto de los lavabos, donde lo había estado esperando a que saliera de un cubículo del baño, —es raro verte tan solo por aquí, Franz, ¿Adoptaron a todos tus amigos menos a ti? —Deja escapar una risita tonta.

—No seas estúpido, —se acerca intimidante hasta él, —yo me ordenaré para el sacerdocio…

—Vete a rezar entonces, —le dice haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se esfume, turbando al contrario de su explicación, —o nunca serás tan bueno como yo. —Habla con un sutil matiz presumido mientras intenta seguir su camino silbando una melodía pegajosa. Franz se colorea de rojo, molesto por las palabras de ese chiquillo frente a sus ojos.

—Connie, Connie, Connie, —el mayor canturrea con aquella voz extraña, con la que no puede saber si está molesto o simplemente lo tacha de idiota, —no me gusta ese tono con el que me hablas, te has ganado una buena reprimenda, —le palmea fuertemente la cabeza, —por no respetar a los mayores.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, hace salir a un grupito de cinco niños, más o menos de la misma edad que él, en cuanto lo rodean entiende cuál será su destino; lo sabía, siempre era lo mismo, no sólo tenía que soportar las tundas que le daban las monjas cuando no quería hacerles caso, sino que también debía aguantar los golpes de Franz, quien se encargó de enseñarle cuál era su posición apenas pisó aquel lugar.

Connie había crecido en las calles, siempre estuvo dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera, pero, ésta vez su adversario le superaba, no sólo en altura, también en número, porque no era propio de aquel joven ensuciarse las manos, la mayor parte del tiempo sobornaba a los demás con dulces, juguetes u otro tipo de favores para que hicieran lo que les pedía.

Hecho un ovillo sobre las baldosas blancas de aquellos baños, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos mientras recibía la lluvia de patadas por parte de sus compañeros y escuchando las sonoras carcajadas del mayor, se maldecía una y otra vez por no ser más grande, más fuerte, por no tener el poder para por fin salir de aquel infierno. Mordía con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar gritar o gemir de dolor más de la cuenta, entre más se resistiera o demostrara su debilidad sería peor.

—¡Paren! ¡Paren! —Le escucha gritar al niño que se quedó en la puerta a montar guardia, —¡Ahí viene la enfermera! —Inmediatamente todos dejan de golpearlo. Franz se apresura a levantarlo, cuando la mujer entra, éste finge limpiarle las rodillas.

—¡Ahí estás! —La enfermera da un chillido por el susto cuando lo ve sangrando del labio, —¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?! —Corre para cubrirle la boca con un pañuelo de tela.

—Lo encontramos así, —Franz pone una cara de compungido cuando pasan por su lado al salir, —parece que se mareó y cayó.

—¡Dios mío! Connie, amor, —las gentiles manos femeninas lo examinan un poco más a la luz del exterior, —¡mira nada más lo que te hiciste!

—Enfermera Carla, Connie estará bien, ¿verdad? —Franz musita con fingida preocupación, los demás niños bajan la mirada apenados.

—¡Por supuesto! —Alega optimista, —en primer lugar, si no hubieras salido por tu cuenta, nada de esto habría pasado. —Reprimenda a Connie con ese dulce tono de voz, mientras lo empuja gentilmente por la espalda para que comience a caminar.

—Pero un buen día de estos... haré que no vuelvan a abrir su maldita boca. —Connie murmura con molestia, escupiendo la sangre que sorbe de su labio roto.

—¡Muchachito! ¿Qué es esa forma de hablar? —Carla vuelve a reprenderlo, —además, no tienes idea de cuán preocupada estaba por ti cuando encontré tu cama vacía. —Lo toma por la oreja llevándolo de vuelta hasta la enfermería; era un agarre firme, pero no doloroso, ella nunca les hacía daño.

Carla era el único ángel que vivía en aquel lugar, siempre tan cariñosa, tan alegre, tan dispuesta a ayudarle, en ella se podía percibir ese cálido amor maternal.

De vuelta en la enfermería, reposando los nuevos golpes, con una bandita adhesiva en su labio inferior y luego de un largo sermón de Carla por haberse metido en problemas, intentaba dormir, pero los chillidos en la cama contigua no se lo permitían.

—¡Carajo! ¡¿Quieres callarte?! —Habla a los gritos colocándose su almohada sobre la cabeza, nada cambia, los sollozos no se detienen. —¡Arg! ¡Qué te calles! —Levantándose abruptamente descorre la cortina que los dividía.

En aquella cama sólo había un pequeño montículo cubierto por completo con la sábana blanca, éste se movía al son de cada sollozo.

—¡Ey! ¡Cállate! —Connie le propina un buen golpe, directo a lo que parece ser su cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Escucha quejarse mientras él masajea su mano adolorida, la criatura bajo la sábana sigue sollozando.

— **Dije** , ¡CÁLLATE! —Le quita con ímpetu la sábana de encima, una pequeña niña lo mira con el ceño enfurruñado, su cabello es una maraña castaña, su rostro es un asco, lleno de mocos y lágrimas. —¡Cállate! —Le grita a la cara, la niña no se intimida.

—¡Tengo hambre! —Responde en el mismo tono de voz irritado.

Connie se queda pasmado, nunca se imaginó que alguien como ella llorara por alimento en vez de hacerlo por la situación en la que se encontraba, muchos niños pequeños lloriqueaban por atención o porque querían a su mamá. Sus ojitos cafés lo seguían mirando atentamente, goterones salados escurrían por aquellas mejillas rojas, respiraba turbada presa del sentimiento.

—Si te doy mi comida, ¿Prometes dejarme dormir? —Refunfuña, la pequeña asiente con un exagerado movimiento de cabeza.

Connie se estira hasta alcanzar la mesita comedor cerca de su cama. La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, pero la enfermera tuvo la amabilidad de llevarle su ración de comida en aquella bandeja, la cual ahora era ofrecida a aquella extraña niña, quien rápidamente reduce a nada los alimentos.

—¡Quiero más! —Mostrándole los platos vacíos.

—¡¿Qué?! Si te acabas de comer toda mi ración. —Dice sorprendido de su tremendo apetito.

—Quiero más… —Pone un mohín infantil mientras sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Bien, bien! —Hace un ademán con las manos para que se detenga, —te conseguiré más, sólo no vuelvas a llorar. —Las pequeñas comisuras de sus labios dibujan una gran sonrisa y baja rápidamente de la cama para seguirlo.

Connie sabía escabullirse por aquel complejo, hasta conocía los horarios de cada guardia, burlando así la estricta vigilancia de las monjas, era pan comido para él. Lo que le resultaba extraño, era el apego que la chiquilla le tomó, imitaba sus movimientos, aguardando en cada esquina antes de avanzar, no se le despegó ni un solo centímetro.

—¿Me vas a seguir todo el tiempo? —Susurra algo molesto.

—¡Sí! —Eleva apenas un tono el timbre de su voz, Connie le hace una seña para que guarde silencio, ésta se encoge de hombros, —¿Qué tal si te comes mi comida? —Murmura acusadora.

Llegaron hasta la cocina a hurtadillas, las novicias se encargaban de los alimentos que se servían tres veces al día en el orfanato, más los aperitivos que iban entre comidas, por lo que estaban lo bastante ocupadas como para reparar en su presencia.

—¿Con una bandeja de bizcochos será suficiente? —Le susurra a la pequeña, ésta le sonríe afirmando con la cabeza.

Su camisa se convierte en un saco para su delicioso motín, salen de inmediato dando risitas bajas antes de que noten la ausencia de aquella bandeja. Su destino es uno de los espacios abiertos que ocupaban para las actividades al aire libre, sin supervisión estaba prohibido permanecer ahí; resguardándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, Connie le entrega los bizcochos y la observa comer. La niña masca descaradamente con la boca abierta, si era observador, podía notar uno de sus dientes incisivos partidos, sus mejillas hinchadas y apenas coloreadas de azul consecuencia de moretones, ésta le extiende la mano izquierda, ofreciéndole un bocadillo, él niega con un movimiento de cabeza y una expresión de asco en la cara.

—Soy Sasha, ¿Y tú? —Habla con la boca llena, se limpia con la mano la saliva que le escurre por las comisuras de la boca.

—Connie Springer… —Dice pomposo, estaba muy orgulloso de tener nombre y apellido en ese orfanato.

—Es un buen nombre. —Sasha lo elogia con una gran sonrisa.

Connie se queda a su lado, contemplando su carita angelical llena de migas de pan y restos de chocolate, le impresionaba la manera en la que engullía cada bocado, como si intentara comer lo que no había comido en años; un par de minutos después, justo al haber tragado el último panecillo, Sasha comienza a hacer muecas graciosas, apretando su estómago lo mira como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? —Cuestiona con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz.

—Me duele la barriguita. —Gimotea doblándose del dolor.

—Basta, basta, —trata de cubrirle la boca, —no grites, nos van a descubrir. —Mira preocupado en todas direcciones cuando la pequeña hace caso omiso a su petición, casi podía sentir los azotes en sus manos, —¡Mira, mira! —Comienza a hacer varias morisquetas, estira sus orejas, saca la lengua, incluso se da leves golpes a la cabeza hasta que la niña deja escapar risitas, pero sin dejar de presionar su estómago.

—¡Te ves muy tonto! —Lo señala entre carcajadas con una mano libre. Ella pronto lo imita, sostiene las puntas de algunos mechones de cabello por sobre su cabeza para gruñir como si se tratara de un monstruo, Connie se hace el tonto un poco más, fingiendo que lo ha asustado.

—Volvamos, —le indica poniéndose en pie, —no quiero preocupar a Carla. —Ríe nervioso acariciando la oreja que la mujer le había jalado.

No supo si fue en el instante en que Sasha lo tomó de la mano o desde aquella complicidad de su pícara sonrisa cuando hurtaba comida para ella, pero el vínculo de aquella inusual amistad se hizo bastante fuerte, tanto, que en muchas ocasiones él debía ser duro y cruel para que ella volviera a su dormitorio, aun así, ésta lo olvidaba y rápidamente corría a su lado.

—Connie, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando seas grande? —La pequeña balbucea con la boca llena de pan, tenía mermelada de fresa por toda la cara.

—¿Yo? —Se señala el pecho con el pulgar, a pesar del dolor que sentía en su mejilla amoratada, sonríe de medio lado, —obviamente voy a ser millonario, me daré la gran vida. —Infla su pecho orgulloso de sí mismo, Sasha abre grandes los ojos admirada, —¿Y tú? —Ella deja de masticar para pensar un poco sobre esa pregunta.

—Yo comeré, —finalmente dice, engullendo el último trozo de pan ante la mirada perpleja de Connie, —así es, cuando sea grande comeré todo lo que yo quiera y cuanto quiera, —levanta los brazos eufórica, —comeré pan, sopa, carne, incluso dulces, ¡a la hora que quiera! —Carcajea maliciosa.

—¡Sasha! —El grito de una de las religiosas encargadas del cuidado de los más pequeños, los hace saltar del susto, —te busqué por todas partes, ¡Pero mira cómo estás! —Le frota enérgica el rostro con un pañuelo de tela para limpiarla, —ni siquiera es hora del almuerzo. —Mira molesta a Connie, quien se hace el desentendido fingiendo admirar el cielo.

—Connie me regaló su ración, no se enoje con él. —Se apresura a defenderlo intentando alejarse de las manos de aquella mujer.

—Eso también está prohibido, —alega con voz firme, —cada uno recibe su porción y deben comerla, —le da un último vistazo al rostro de la pequeña castaña, — **camina** , niña. —Dice en tono mandón. Sasha se despide del chico con la mano mientras es llevada, casi a rastras, de vuelta dentro del edificio.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a su pequeña amiga, naturalmente, Sasha fue adoptada por un buen matrimonio y apartada de aquel fatídico ambiente. Eventualmente ese fue el destino para muchos de los niños a su alrededor, incluyendo a algunos de esos brabucones que siempre le golpeaban. Connie nunca fue bendecido con esa fortuna, tampoco era como si lo estuviera buscando, para él sólo existía una madre, aunque la suya ya no estuviera con él nunca dejó de acariciar su rostro en aquella vieja fotografía, la única que pudo conservar luego de que servicio social lo obligara a dejar lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. No había noche en la que no acunara, muy cerca de su corazón, ese trocito de papel entre sus manos, algunas noches lloraba hasta quedarse dormido, en otras se la pasaba en vela recordando su voz, sus caricias, o la expresión de su rostro cuando le hablaba con amor.

A los quince años y, bajo ese nuevo sistema de prueba en el que fomentaban el trabajo remunerado con el fin de apoyarles en estudios superiores y su reinserción social, se dio cuenta que eso no sería para él, no importaba cuánto se esforzara, el estigma de ser el "hijo de nadie" lo perseguía fuera donde fuera, muy pocos querían confiar en él. Quizás su mala fama se la ganaba a pulso, no le daba vergüenza, tampoco lo negaba, le gustaba tomar lo que no era suyo.

Cuando finalmente cumplió la mayoría de edad y salió de ese horrible orfanato, dejando atrás la tutela religiosa, se dedicó a lo que mejor le salía, ser un delincuente en las calles. Estuvo involucrado en muchos asaltos violentos y a mano armada, pese a eso nunca pisó la cárcel, hasta sus veinte años, cuando por un pequeño descuido que lo delató, purgó una pena mínima de seis meses.

Le gustaba presumir lo afortunado que era; sonríe para sí mismo recordando todos los atracos bien realizados que logró, sin duda era una gran vida y el estar ahora mismo sobre aquella banca de un mall de la ciudad lo comprobaba, estira su cuerpo para relajarse aún más, su estómago hace ruidos, se avergüenza un poco cuando la joven, sentada a su lado, lo mira haciendo un mohín de desagrado, era consciente que hacia horas no probaba bocado, un poco de tabaco no le vendría mal, mete la mano en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negro en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos, se admira en el reflejo del espejo de la tienda de enfrente, se vuelve a sonreír orgulloso, le gustaba verse ataviado con buena ropa, después de todo, tenía que lucir bien si quería cometer un delito en un lugar como ese. Cuando por fin tiene la cajetilla en sus manos la arroja al suelo sin más, estaba vacía, resopla hastiado llevando su mano hasta su cabeza para acomodar un poco su cabello meditando con la mirada al techo.

— _¡No lo puedo creer!_

La sonora y molesta conversación de la chica que pasa por su lado llama su atención, la sigue con la mirada, su escandalosa voz se mezcla con el bullicio del lugar, en cuanto la pierde de vista entre el gentío, se apresura a ir en su búsqueda. Las niñas de la clase alta eran sus favoritas, llevando descuidadamente el bolso al hombro, hablando por su móvil tan despreocupadas y ajenas a su entorno, despojarlas de sus pertenencias nunca presentaba problema para él.

Estudia sus movimientos un buen rato, asegurándose que se encuentra realmente sola, cuando ésta finalmente toma asiento en una de las mesas del área de restaurantes, colocando sus pertenencias sobre la misma, Connie corre lo más rápido que puede, arrebatándole, frente a sus ojos, el bolso y el celular.

— _¡No! ¡Espera!_

Le escucha gritar tras de sí, sonríe malicioso al descubrir que le sería imposible darle alcance usando aquellos zapatos de tacón, nunca conoció a una mujer que fuera tan rápida usando esos costosos zapatos de diseñador, esa sería otra victoria para él.

— _¡Vuelve acá, MALDITO LADRÓN!_

Su voz a la cercanía lo hace voltear sin detenerse, ella va descalza pisándole los talones.

— _¡QUE TE DETENGAS!_ —Grita con rabia.

—¡Maldición! —Connie entra en pánico, acelera lo más que puede su carrera, tira el estante de los trípticos de la agencia de viajes, con la esperanza que sea suficiente para obstruirle el camino.

— _¡Atrapen a ese ladrón! ¡Lleva mi bolso! ¡Guardias, ayuda!_ —Grita casi desesperada, dando un gran salto sobre aquel desastre.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó tan rápido que no lo podía creer, la chica, con una puntería brutal, le arrojó uno de sus zapatos a la cabeza, lo que les dio tiempo a los guardias para cogerlo cuando éste se desconcentró y fue a parar de bruces contra uno de los estantes de maquillaje.

— _¡Nunca te metas con una chica y su comida!_ —Lo reprimenda jadeante apenas se acerca a él para reclamar sus pertenencias.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —Connie se masajea la cabeza, asegurándose de no estar sangrando.

—Quedas bajo custodia de la seguridad de éste centro comercial hasta que las autoridades pertinentes hagan tu arresto. —Uno de los guardias amonesta con voz dura mientras le esposa las manos tras la espalda.

—¡Carajo! ¡Estúpida ricachona! —Escupe con rabia siendo arrastrado por los dos grandulones. La joven clava sus ojos marrones en él antes de perder de vista su rostro.

—Esperen, aguarden un minuto, —pide apresurada antes de que los hombres se lo lleven a detención, —verán, esto fue un malentendido, —todos la miran atónitos, incluso Connie se muestra incrédulo ante sus palabras, —sí… bueno, éste jovencito de aquí, —lo señala para encubrir su vacilación, —en realidad es mi primo, que me jugó una muy mala broma, y-yo sobreactué. —Finaliza con más nerviosismo que antes. Connie se muerde la lengua para no reír.

—Señorita, ¿Se da cuenta de todo el desastre que ocasionó con su persecución? —Uno de los guardias se dirige a ella con enojo.

—Sí, me haré cargo de todo eso si lo dejan ir. —Negocia con voz firme.

—Acompáñeme a la gerencia.

Después de una acalorada charla esclareciendo los hechos, donde Connie aguardó sin decir una sola palabra, se encontraba de pie en la acera, junto a aquella jovencita que sostenía su mano.

—No pienso disculparme contigo ni darte las gracias. —Musita de mala gana.

—Cierra la boca, estás en deuda conmigo y ahora me perteneces. —Amonesta con tono autoritario.

—¿Acaso me vas a llevar a tu casa en tu porshce amarillo? —Connie se mofa descaradamente de ella.

—No seas tonto, papá no quiere que tenga un coche propio hasta la mayoría de edad, nos iremos en taxi. —Dice con un tono alegre restándole importancia a su comentario.

Connie pensó que sus palabras eran un mal chiste, hasta se río a carcajadas frente a ella, pero la realidad fue que la chica no mentía, lo llevó hasta su departamento, situado en una de esas colonias de la alta sociedad, estaba con la boca abierta.

—Pasa, no te quedes ahí en la puerta. —Lo hala con fuerza por el brazo para moverlo de su sitio.

—Oye, niña, yo… —Balbucea, quedándose sin palabras cuando ve a la mucama acercarse a ellos.

La joven le da instrucciones en un idioma que él no comprende mientras nuevamente es arrastrado hasta lo que él supone es su habitación. Ella lo empuja sobre la cama poniendo el pestillo a la puerta para que no pueda escapar.

—¡Ey! ¡Alto! ¡Soy muy joven para comprometerme! —Vocifera inquieto mirando en todas direcciones buscando una salida. Esa extraña situación lo pone bastante incómodo, —S-soy un hombre muy peligroso, si te acercas no dudaré en lastimarte… —Balbucea poniendo los puños en una pose ofensiva bastante ridícula, la sonora carcajada de la castaña lo turba.

—Si quisieras, ya me habrías hecho daño, —él se encoje de hombros al verse descubierto, no era lo suyo lastimar a terceros, —y, en cualquier caso, no te creo capaz, —le sonríe con calidez, —soy Sasha, —extiende su mano para saludarlo, —Sasha Blouse, supongo. —Finaliza indecisa por presentarse de aquella forma. Él observa su mano unos segundos.

—Co-Connie, —balbucea inseguro, —Spr… —No puede terminar su presentación a causa de Sasha, a la que ahora tiene colgada de su cuello, estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. —¿Estás bien? —Cuestiona sin ponerle una mano encima.

—Sabía que eras tú, no sabes cuánto te extrañé. —Susurra a su oído al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Acaso te conozco? —La separa de él con brusquedad, —no eres la hija del joyero a la que le prometí casarnos apenas volviera de la guerra, ¿verdad? —Pregunta más ansioso que antes.

—No seas tonto, —ríe extrañada, —¿ya no me recuerdas? —él deja de ser evasivo para mirarla atentamente luego de aquellas palabras, —no cambié mucho, bueno, soy un poco más alta, mi cabello creció mucho y ya no está hecho nudos, pero, sobre todo, ya no tengo mocos en la cara. —Aunque lo dice como uno de sus más grandes logros, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo por vergüenza.

Connie no le quita los ojos de encima, lo creía casi imposible, sin embargo, era real, esa jovencita bien vestida y con el cabello recogido en una perfecta coleta, se trataba de la misma niña que conoció en el orfanato; finalmente la estrecha en un cálido abrazo, a su mente llegan esos gratos recuerdos que vivió a su lado, ella sin duda fue una de las cosas más buenas que le habían pasado, aunque ahora se sintiera cohibido en su presencia.

—Así que tu vida ha sido una mierda, ¿eh? —Musita con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? Aunque admito que no todo es tan fácil como parece, sin embargo, me es suficiente para tener una buena vida. —Connie infla el pecho, alardeando de sí mismo.

—No intento decir nada, —suspira, —realmente estoy impresionada, casi no has cambiado en nada y has tenido muchas aventuras, es casi como cuando éramos niños. —Dice con nostalgia.

—Creo que eres algo rarita. —Carcajea totalmente divertido por sus palabras, —mira que acogerme para darme de comer, hablar maravillas de mí, creo que tus verdaderos padres te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando eras una bebé, porque sin duda te falta un tornillo. —Musita divertido girando su índice cerca de su oreja para luego beber su vaso de soda.

—¿Quieres robar un banco conmigo? —Suelta como si nada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Connie escupe su bebida tosiendo violentamente.

—¿Qué mierda dices así de repente? —Balbucea limpiándose la boca.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, —clava su mirada indignada en sus ojos avellana, —robemos un banco. —Dice con toda la seguridad del mundo.

—Sasha, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —Tiene una sonrisa incrédula en la cara, —no es como si fuera a la cocina para robarte algo de comer, ya no somos unos niños, —masculla enseriando su semblante luego de sus últimas palabras, —no es tan fácil robar un banco.

—Mi padre es el gerente de uno… —Connie la mira atónito para finalmente soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¡Pero que buen chiste! —Palmea eufórico la mesita de café mientras que con su mano libre sostiene su estómago, —me dio mucho gusto verte, me alegro que estés bien. —Se levanta y camina hasta la puerta limpiando sus lágrimas que minutos antes se le escaparon por la risa.

—¡No te vayas! —La castaña lo sostiene por el brazo antes de que él ponga un pie fuera de la habitación, —sólo te estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad…

—¿ **Una oportunidad**? —La encara irritado, —eres una niña buena, no sabes lo que es sufrir en las calles, ni te preguntas a diario si ese será el día en que la policía te coja. ¡A penas nos conocemos!

—Puedo aparentar ser una niña tonta, pero todavía recuerdo tus sueños, aún puedo ver esa ilusión en tus ojos… —Masculla avergonzada.

—No entiendo por qué quieres ayudarme. —Se suelta gentilmente de su agarre.

—Porque tú fuiste muy bueno conmigo, lo que más recuerdo de esa época era a ti haciéndome reír y dándome de comer. —Habla con gran cariño sobre sus recuerdos.

—Sasha… —la sostiene por los hombros haciendo que ésta lo vea a los ojos, —eso fue hace años, un simple juego de niños, —la castaña aparta la mirada, sus palabras la lastiman, —ahora es ahora y los sueños no existen más. Ya no puedo alimentarte con panecillos y tú ya no correrás despavorida creyendo que un monstruo te va a comer cuando en realidad yo no quería que vieras la paliza que me ganaba por tu culpa. —Farfulla con palabras duras, su intención era herirla para que desistiera de aquella idea absurda.

—No se trata sólo de eso, quiero cumplir aquel sueño tuyo… te estoy dando una opción, piénsalo. —Le escucha decir con pesar antes de abandonar la estancia.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar? Era la mayor locura que se le hubiera cruzado por la mente, sí, le gustaba robar porque era lo único que conocía, lo que no le agradaba, era la alta probabilidad de terminar en la cárcel con una condena mayor a seis meses, lo que menos quería era volver a tener una vida en cautiverio. Pese a sus ideales, siguió frecuentando a Sasha, quién finalmente lo convenció de idear un plan.

—Escúchame bien, —Connie la reprimenda con su índice levantado, —quiero que te quedes aquí en el coche, ¿te quedó claro? —Demanda con voz firme antes de bajar.

—No seas idiota, ¿Cómo se supone que amenazarás a dos personas al mismo tiempo? —Farfulla indignada por subestimarla. Odiaba cuando se ponía serio, para ella se veía ridículo. Se coloca la máscara y se adelanta muy decidida hasta el interior del banco.

—¡Ey! ¡No! —Intenta detenerla, no quería que ella se involucrara, estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo solo.

Dejándolo sin opciones, irrumpen con violencia en el lugar, Sasha amenaza al puñado de empleados mientras Connie ordena a uno de los dos gerentes que ate a sus colegas en una de las esquinas, donde ninguno de ellos sea capaz de activar ninguna alarma, posteriormente, toma a ambos como rehenes y los obliga, a punta de pistola, a abrir la bóveda. La castaña se mantiene firme, apunta su arma a uno de los dos hombres, apresurándolo a llenar con billetes, la maleta que previamente puso en sus manos. Finalmente, obligan a todo el personal sometido a entrar dentro de la bóveda, algunos empleados suplican por su vida en un ataque de pánico, otros lanzan maldiciones haciéndose los valientes, sin titubear, Sasha les golpea la cabeza a ambos gerentes con su arma, dejándolos inconscientes antes salir corriendo a toda prisa hasta el auto que tenían preparado.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! —Connie grita histérico mientras maneja a toda velocidad alejándose del lugar, —dijimos que sin ningún daño a los civiles, ¡ese era tu padre!

—Corrección, padre adoptivo, —alega despreocupadamente, —eso nos dará más tiempo para escapar. —Sonríe mirando hacia atrás por la ventanilla.

—¿Es tu etapa de rebeldía? Buen momento para tenerla, —ríe nerviosamente, evitando pensar en ella como una especie de monstruo despiadado, —deja de ser cruel contigo misma, no te condenes a una vida de mierda como yo.

— **Cierra la boca** , —mirándolo enfurruñada, —tu catedra de buena moral no va contigo, ya estoy en la misma situación que tú, no hay marcha atrás, ahora acelera, escucho sirenas a lo lejos.

Su plan no había sido nada complicado, incluso se les podía catalogar de idiotas, por hacer lo que todos esperarían que hicieran, una vez perdieron a las patrullas, cambiaron de choche al menos unas dos veces más, hasta que terminaron en aquel deportivo negro en mitad del desierto, bien alejados de la ciudad.

—Connie, relájate, lo logramos, ya nadie nos puede detener.

Sasha tenía razón, era hora de destensar los músculos y de sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, su sueño estaba casi hecho realidad, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla tras recordar a su madre, ésta se seca rápidamente por el viento golpeando su rostro, todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento cruza por su mente, como si se tratara de una película, no se lamentaba en lo absoluto, las comisuras de sus labios dibujan una sonrisa más pronunciada, no podía estar más feliz, la sonrisa rápidamente se convierte en una sonora carcajada eufórica, vitorea tras el volante, todos podían besarle el culo, era endemoniadamente millonario, da otro vistazo a su acompañante, se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, nada podía salirle mal ahora, ella era el actor intelectual, el único testigo y ahora su cómplice, tal como se lo dijo, ambos eran prófugos de la justicia, no podían delatarse sin que el otro no fuera juzgado también, pisa el acelerador una vez más, apenas llegaran al próximo condado las cosas cambiarían a mejor para ellos, con una mano le palmea la cabeza a su copiloto, ésta le sonríe amigable, Connie definitivamente amaba esa vida y no la iba a cambiar.

* * *

No quise extenderme en el inicio pero espero que éste apartado no lo tomen en cuenta con el límite de palabras, en word me quedé en un total de 5414, así que tengo margen para mi rollo.

Estoy infinitamente agradecida con el estaf de _Attack on Fanfics_ por haberme dado la oportunidad de participar en éste concurso, mi primer concurso, la verdad entré porque tenía un poco de tiempo (ajá! jaja) pero más que nada quería experimentar con esto de los fanfics variados y no encasillarme en una sola temática, al final éste fic no quedó tan alejado de lo que actualmente estoy escribiendo, aunque bien pude haberlo centrado en una relación amorosa entre pareja, pero es lo que menos quería. Reconozco que pese a darme de topes en el teclado pensando en cómo desarrollar ésta historia (porque sí, Connie fue un gran reto para mí) me divertí un montón escribiéndolo. No sé si en un futuro vuelva a animarme para participar en más concursos, por lo pronto quiero seguir con GaC hasta el final, así que si eres una de mis lectoras habituales y llegaste hasta acá por curiosidad, quiero que sepas que, quizás me demore en actualizar, pero sigo trabajando en ese bebé y no lo voy a abandonar.

Gracias por leerme y mucha suerte a todas las demás participantes.


End file.
